Undercover in Love
by Narutolnuzuka
Summary: Kiba and Naruto are dating. But one is keeping secrets. What could they possibly be? What is going on here? Stick around and find out. Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy, gay. Read at your own risk
1. Chapter 1: Memory

Chapter 1: Memory

 **A/N: Well hey there guys** **!** **I'm sure this was an unexpected thing to get an alert for but it was a random idea I stumbled upon that I had written down in my memo folder on my phone and ran it by my people and they wanted it a lot, especially my fiancé he begged for it, so I wrote it down and here it is. This one is gonna be a long one hopefully and there's a lot I wanna do with it and things I wanna explore. It isn't like my normal stuff being in the real world but I'll give it a shot. Knowing me it'll be one of those things the idea is great for but I suck at executing it so feel free to pm me and I will tell you the full idea and you can try it yourself. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone's favorite blonde woke up in his bed like any other day today. He had only his orange ramen boxers on and he was laying next to another person. Next to him, wrapped in blankets, was a wild and messy mop of brown hair.

Naruto rubbed his head a little disoriented and aching. With a rush last night came back to him and he realized that he'd been drunk so badly and he went home with some guy.

He wouldn't normally do that but his best friend, and twin brother, Kurama had convinced him. Kurama said he'd been too stressed with the exams that he needed a cheap fling to ease out of it.

Naruto glanced down at the unconscious guy next to him with curiosity. Everyone back home knew he was gay and was pretty cool with it but his college was far away from his home in Uzu. His college was all the way in Konoha a huge metropolitan city. Due to this he wasn't sure how being out would affect him.

He made a decision to treat this not like a one night stand on and whim, though he wasn't sure why, and skootched out of his bed. Quietly he creeped to the kitchen. He put on his apron and started cooking up a breakfast feast spectacular. He assumed his guest would be hungry since he obviously topped.

From the soreness of his ass Naruto could tell he was great at topping too. A little while after he started cooking he heard a yawn. Next he heard footsteps and the faint sound of pissing. Apparently the guy had found the bathroom and needed relief. Naruto blushed hard feeling awkward listening to someone he didn't urinate so loudly.

After flushing was heard the guy walked in wearing only dog bone boxers and a very impressive bulge. Naruto was instantly blown away by the man's appearance he was simply amazing. The guy was 5 foot 7, easily taller than Naruto, he had wild brown hair, deep chocolate pools for eyes, a six pack of abs, very sharp canine and to pull it all together red fang marks on his cheeks. He wasn't buff but instead extremely well built and obviously aimed towards speed and flexibility.

Naruto was stunned by the, for lack of a better word, perfect man standing in front of him. The guy's greeting though shocked him more than anything else.

"Morning Naruto sleep good?" the guy asked with a smile. Naruto stared blankly for a minute then asked, "Uh how do you know my name?" "Well of course I know my boyfriend's name," the guy said.

This caused Naruto to start a little and gape at him. "We aren't dating. I don't know you," Naruto said extremely confused. He was weirded out at the moment _Who was this guy? Why does he think we are dating? I would remember_ _dating someone as hot as him,_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Babe you're scaring me. You really don't remember me? It's me Kiba. We've been dating for 3 months now see," Kiba said than grabbed his phone on the table and showed him a bunch of couple pictures of them. Naruto grew more confused with each one he saw. Kiba went to a cupboard and grabbed something and broke it under Naruto's nose. "There that should help," Kiba said.

After Naruto breathed in a bit he swayed lightly and fell into the nearest chair. Suddenly it all came back to him. He met Kiba in his hometown bar over the summer. They had hit it off immediately and fell for each other hard and fast.

He could remember their first date, their first kiss, and their first I love you which led to first sex. Naruto sprang up and grabbed Kiba in a tight hug when it all came back to him. "I'm so sorry Kiba! I don't know how or why I forgot!" Naruto cried.

Kiba shushed him rubbing his back soothingly. "Probably drank too much last night. Don't sweat it babe," Kiba said kissing the top of his head.

"Now go get dressed. Don't wanna be late for our first day of college. We have most our classes together today," Kiba laughed. "Oh that's right!" Naruto shouted. He popped up and ran to get dressed. Kiba pulled out his phone and made a call then.

"Hey it's me… he forgot everything… I don't know how it happened but I fixed it… I hope it doesn't happen again it's hard enough without him forgetting… of course I care about him you knew I would… I don't care about stupid fucking rules! I love him!... Understood… I've got to go he's coming… Roger over and out," Kiba hung up just as Naruto came back in.

Who was that Kiba?" Naruto asked. "Oh just my mom. I forgot to do something for her," Kiba smiled at him. "Oh ouch. Couldn't have gone well. Your mom is super scary," Naruto grimaced. "Eh nothing I can't handle. You know me," Kiba grinned.

"True. Ready to go?" Naruto asked. "Yeah just a sec. I'll catch up," Kiba said. "Ok kiba just hurry up. Don't wanna be late!" Naruto shouted running out the door. Kiba dressed quickly then reached under his nightstand drawer and took out a gun. He slipped it in his sock and whispered, "Just in case." He shook his head grabbing their bags and headed out then turned and locked the door with his key. Then he turned to the side and pulled open a secret hidden panel.

In the panel was a handprint scanner and it scanned his hand. A faint beep could be heard inside the apartment. Kiba seemed satisfied so he picked up their stuff and ran to catch up to his blonde. Naruto grabbed his bag with a blush and thanked him.

They intertwined their fingers and kept walking on Kiba looking around every once in a while. Naruto was completely oblivious to Kiba's behavior and spent the time leaning on him.

To an outside observer something was obviously up though what it was wasn't obvious. Clearly there was some secrets that shouldn't get out but nothing ever truly stays secret. Not forever.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well how was that for an opener? I tried my best to intrigue you guys but not out right say it. What do you think is going on here? What is Kiba hiding? Why did Naruto forget? Who was that on the phone and why did Kiba react that way? Well stick around and let me know if you want to know. Hopefully it was ok. Let me know how it was in a review and if I should continue. Until next time. Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2: More Mysteries

Chapter 2: More Mysteries

 **A/N: Hey ya'll I am back with more of this for ya. Important announcement I will be changing my name to NarutoInuzuka so don't go anywhere. So it seems ya guys liked it and my fiancé seemed to really like it so I'm making the second chapter for you guys. I hope it is to your liking and I'm kinda enjoying writing this one. It is different than my normal style and it's kinda cool. So enough from me enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today was pretty uneventful for Naruto. He went to his classes, listened to the intros, and stayed with Kiba. For Kiba, however, it was a different story. He was on guard the whole time. He didn't really listen to anyone except Naruto.

After classes were all done Naruto led them to his favorite restaurant. They've been in town a month now and Naruto has declared Ichirakus Ramen the best place on Earth. Kiba didn't really like it all that much, preferring to be able to chew his food not liking if he can't, but he put up with it for Naruto.

As they sat there, Kiba eating a plate of beef cutlets, they talked. Naruto liked conversing with him having moved past this morning's incident. Kiba, however, couldn't think of anything else. He kept playing it over and over again in his head. _How did he forget everything,_ Kiba kept thinking.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone he thought he remembered seeing at the bar last night. He saw the guy leave and decided to check it out.

He told Naruto he'd be right back and got up. Kiba went out and spotted the guy weaving through the crowd. Kiba looked around and spotted a good climbing spot and headed to the roof tops.

He tailed the guy via the roofs for a few minutes till the guy stopped in an alley. Kiba saw another another person there in the alley in the shadows obviously meeting the guy. He hopped onto the ledge and with one arm grabbed it and swung over it. He found a foot hold in the form of a window sill below and hung there listening to them.

"That damn meddling mutt keeps interfering with our plans," the guy he trailed muttered. "We hired you because you're the best at this," the shadow guy growled. "I am the best but I didn't account for his 'boyfriend' being there," the trailed guy defended. "Well we better get what we paid for," the cloaked guy scolded. "You will," the other guy promised.

The shadowed guy seemed to melt back into the shadows while the other guy started to walk away. Before he got far, however, Kiba jumped down behind him and drove a blade through his heart effectively killing him quickly.

Kiba pulled out his phone and sent a text to the same person from his phone call earlier requesting a clean up. "If you want to take me or Naruto out you're gonna have to do better than this filth," Kiba called back into the shadows.

Kiba searched the guy and found only a burner phone and an ID reading Kurama and nothing else. _I've heard of this guy. He's a professional hitman. I wonder who hired him,_ Kiba thought.

A few minutes later official looking pople showed up and took the body away. Kiba nodded to them and walked back to the food place. Naruto was waiting there for him with a worried look.

"What took so long?" Naruto asked in a super worried tone. "Oh long line at the bathroom," Kiba lied. "Hmm… Ok! Glad you're back," Naruto smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Kiba mentally sighed and sat down finishing their meal together. After that encounter Kiba was even more cautious now aware that there were people after him for sure.

Kiba paid their bill and they got up and left. While they were walking Naruto's phone rang so they stopped so he could answer it and talk. It was his dad on the other end of the call according to the name when he looked.

"Hey dad how's it going? Yeah I'm ok. I'll tell him you said that. Yeah I understand you're busy it's ok. Alright love you bye!" Naruto called. He hung up his phone and put it away in his pocket. "What's up babe?" Kiba asked. "Oh just my dad checking up on me. He said to tell you thanks for looking out for me," Naruto said with a laugh. "Well of course you are my boyfriend after all. And I love you," Kiba smiled and pecked his lips. "I love you too Kiba," Naruto said. They hugged and Kiba had his hands on the normal place right on Naruto's ass.

Naruto blushed and smacked his hands away. "Not in public Kiba," he mumbled. "Fine then let's get home," Kiba whispered. They raced home and the second the door was closed they were both shirtless and locked in a heated make out session. Kiba pulled Naruto down onto him on the couch not breaking the kiss.

They explored each other's mouths examining every bump and part of the wet cavern. Naruto finally broke it after several minutes and crawled down to Kiba's crotch and unzipped Kiba's pants with his teeth. "Feeling a little frisky are we?" Kiba smirked. Naruto responded by squeezing Kiba's crotch. "Mmm c'mon babe don't tease me," Kiba breathed out.

Naruto pulled his pants down and stared at Kiba's marvelous half erect cock. "Always an amazing sight," Naruto commented. "Such a goof," Kiba chuckled. Naruto started to slowly lick at the head causing Kiba to shutter at the pleasure and feeling. He moved onto sucking rather roughly on the head making Kiba let out a little moan. Kiba was now at his full hardness of 9 and a quarter inches.

Kiba decided to turn the tables on them and grabbed Naruto's hips and flipped them. Now he was on top towering over Naruto with a devilish smirk. "My turn," Kiba said. In a few seconds Naruto's pants were gone and Kiba was bobbing up and down fast and hard on all 6 inches of Naruto's erection.

Naruto was moaning loudly and panting like a bitch in heat at the ministrations Kiba was giving to his cock. Kiba may be the top but damn was he the best there ever was at blowjobs. "Ah fuck Kiba so good. Fuck I'm close," Naruto moaned out. Kiba got faster and sucked harder on him and then Naruto came loudly with a yell of his name. "Ah damn that was so fucking good," Naruto said after he finished. "We ain't done yet," Kiba smirked after he swallowed. "Bring it," Naruto smiled.

Kiba lined up his impressive dick with Naruto's entrance and pushed all the way in to the hilt. "Agh fuck yes!" Naruto yelled. Kiba started to driving in and out of Naruto's tight heat at an incredible pace being rough as always.

He fucked him hard till Naruto came quickly again and then flipped to fucking doggy style. They both were lost in the carnal pleasure and desire of sex going wild. They spent over 4 hours going at it non-stop, both having the stamina for it, and Naruto was covered in bites all over. They had changed positions several times fucking every way possible they could all over the house.

When they got bored of a room Kiba would carry him to another never stopping the thrusting. In the end they ended up in the bedroom they had licked each other clean of the cum. Naruto had cum 9 times while Kiba had only finished once, though that once was enough to completely fill Naruto and then some, and both were spent.

Naruto was now dead asleep ontop of Kiba's chest and Kiba lay there still awake contemplating the day. He just couldn't stop thinking of the meeting and who could possibly be after his blonde. He knew he was breaking all kinds of rules being this involved with Naruto but none of that matter because he had fallen completely head over heels for the guy.

Kiba then realized that he had forgotten to lock the door and set the alarm and security system. He gently nudged his sleeping boyfriend off and got up. He slipped on underwear, showing a huge bulge in them, and went to the front door.

He locked it then used a hidden keypad to punch in a series of numbers activating all of the security of their place. As he went back to his bedroom he heard a noise in the kitchen. He grabbed a gun, a 9mm, from a nearby hiding place and proceeded to the kitchen at the ready.

When he got there, however, he set the gun down recognizing who was there and knowing he wouldn't hurt him. It was his boss.

"Hello agent Inuzuka. We have much to discuss," the guy said. _Fuck,_ Kiba mentally cursed. This was gonna be a long and difficult talk.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well there you all have it. Hehe I know that was an evil cliffhanger and I hope you all enjoyed it. Found out a tiny bit but added so many more questions this time. Hopefully this is gonna be a long ride with each other in this story. If ya'll like it let me know. As always fave, follow, and review to let me know how it is. Until next time. Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Agent Inuzuka

Chapter 3: Agent Inuzuka

 **A/N: What is up yall! Yep I'm finally back! I've been really super busy and haven't had time to update anything *sad face*. Senior year is busy af. I finally got some time though to update and let yall know what's next. So without more of me talking here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Agent Inuzuka please take a seat," the blonde man in his kitchen said. Kiba immediately sat across from him with a surprised face. "Minato I can-," Kiba started but was silenced by a raised hand. "Kiba there is nothing to explain. I assigned you to my son because I knew you would get along with him so well. I knew that you two would fall for each other and I knew that would make you protect all the more. Also I care about both of you and knew it would be good for you guys," Minato explained.

"Wait you did? But I thought it was against the rules to fall for your charge?" Kiba said confused. "One, if I followed that rule I wouldn't have met my wife. Two, I made that rule. And three, that rule is because most agents don't have a long life expectancy due to unfortunate circumstances. You on the other hand are on one of the finest young men I have ever seen fight and I know that it will take a lot to bring you down. I have the utmost confidence in you. Don't let me down," Minato said not unkindly.

"Th-thank you sir. I promise I won't," Kiba stuttered felling ecstatic. Minato smiled and slid him a piece of paper. "What's this sir?" Kiba asked. "It's a bit of intel that another agent picked off of a high security enemy," Minato said grimacing. "He lost an eye to get this to us," Minato said. Kiba picked it up and read it quickly. It was a list of targets and at the top was the word Akatsuki and at the bottom there was Naruto's name with a price. Ten million dollars if he is brought to them alive only.

"What's the Akatsuki sir?" Kiba asked. "All we know of it so far is the name. That list though is filled with kids of high value government employees. Our best guess surmises they aim to kidnap them and use them to take control of the corresponding governments," Minato theorized.

"Oh dear god," Kiba gaped. "Yes indeed. As of yet we don't know more than that. All we know is that it is of paramount importance that you keep my son safe. If they got them… well there's nothing I won't do to save him," Minato admitted slightly ashamed.

"I feel the same way. I love him and I do promise you that as long as I'm around they won't get their hands on him," Kiba promised with a determination in his voice harder than steel. Right then Minato looked at him and could believe that if it took moving a mountain to save Naruto then Kiba would.

"Thank you agent Inuzuka. You're the best we've got. I feel better than before. I know I'm your leader but here we are me talking like a concerned father to his son's boyfriend," Minato laughed without humor. "Sir it is only natural to be worried about your family," Kiba reassured him. Before Minato could respond there was a crashing sound then a blinding light.

Kiba's reaction time was insane. In the few seconds between the crash and the bang he had grabbed Minato and dove out of the kitchen into the living room. They landed face down covering their ears when the bang went off. Kiba sprung up pulling a gun out of a hiding place holding it at the ready aimed towards the kitchen.

He heard a crash in the bedroom signaling that someone was going for Naruto at the same time. Minato had jumped up and yelled, "GO! PROTECT NARUTO! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" Kiba wasted no time and sprang towards the bedroom.

He kicked in the door and found Naruto unconscious a guy in a black cloak with red clouds on it wearing a complete face mask and menacing cloak holding him over his shoulder. "Put him down!" Kiba shouted holding the gun trained on his the guys arm. "You won't shoot me. Too much risk in shooting your boyfriend. I bet you don't even know how to work that gun," the guy sneered. "You think so?" Kiba asked an obvious bit of humor in his voice.

Kiba squeezed the trigger and with a loud bang the bullet hit its mark hitting the guy square in the upper arm tearing through the flesh. There was tink sound outside where the bullet hit the railing of the fire escape going all the way through the guy's arm.

He screamed and dropped Naruto and Kiba rushed forward and caught then set him down gently. Before he could get back to the guy he was gone vanished into the night. "DAMN IT!" Kiba swore loudly.

Minato came in with a few scratches but looking none worse for wear. "Agent Inuzuka calm down. They may have gotten away but you saved Naruto. That's what important right now. Remember your mission is to protect him not take down the enemy," Minato cautioned.

"I know sir but I just wished we could've gotten one of them. What happened to yours?" Kiba asked. "Who said we didn't get one of them?" Minato smirked. "We did?" Kiba asked surprised. "Of course I mean I got this job for a reason kid," Minato laughed. "Agents are taking him away and cleaning the damage and fixing it. Hopefully Naruto will just think it was a break in gone wrong," Minato said glancing at the unconscious blonde on the bed.

"Me too. I don't want him to know he's in danger. He doesn't deserve to have to fear for his life especially when I'm watching over him," Kiba said with the same tone that always came with protecting Naruto.

"Yeah. I must head back to the office now. I have some interrogation to be overseeing. Ibiki will be quite excited when he hears about his new guest," Minato said with a shudder speaking of the head of interrogations.

"Good night sir and be careful," Kiba said seeing Minato out.

Naruto woke a few hours later and looked around in alarm. "What the hell happened?" he asked Kiba wildly when he woke up. "What do you mean?" Kiba asked with a worried expression. Naruto got up and looked around the apartment. Nothing was out of place as far as he could see. "Naru are you ok?" Kiba asked coming up behind him hugging his waist.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Kiba asked a little worried. "I could have sworn that someone broke in last night," Naruto said sounding slightly scared. "Well as you can see they didn't. Must've been a bad dream. I keep telling you not to eat so much ramen before bed," Kiba said slightly admonishing.

"Yeah must have," Naruto said still a little uneasy. Kiba spun him around and pecked his lips silently thanking the agents that had cleaned up the mess and fixed things. "Even if they had you have me to protect you my little fox," Kiba teased. "I know and I'm glad," Naruto said.

Kiba spent the rest of the day on guard not leaving Naruto alone for a second. Neither complained though…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well there you all go finally another chapter out. I'm sorry this one took forever I've been really busy lately. But I finally got the time for it and maybe there will be a little more frequent updates from now on. I hope you all enjoyed it. As always fave, follow, and review. Until next time. Cya!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Akatsuki

Chapter 4: The Akatsuki

 **A/N: Hey ya'll guess who is back! Me! So for those that didn't review and get an explanation or message me and get one my computer fell over and broke. So it just got fixed the other day and finished setting up today so here I am now. I just couldn't wait to get a new chapter out for ya'll. I was on a role dammit before I had to take a hiatus again. So without my further rambling enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **In an undisclosed location in the world**_

Eleven cloaked figures all sat on pillars in a circle of shadows. The only distinct feature being shared by all are the iridescent red clouds with white outlines on their cloaks. In the center of them all was a singular ray of light casting dancing shadows all around them.

One of the figures began to speak bringing the meeting to an opening. "Everyone report how your missions went," the figure said stepping into the light. He had very spike orange hair and metal rods piercing parts of his body.

"Me and Kakuzu's mission to capture the younger brother of the leader of Kumo was a success," an excited voice from one of the pillars piped up. "The capture of the youngest son of leader of Suna was a success," reported a monatone voice from another pillar. One by one the other pillars piped up reporting success of various kidnappings until there was only one pillar left.

The others had already noticed the absence of a certain pillar and knew where this was going and that it would not be good.

The leader in the center glared at the last pillar in anger. "That leaves you Zetsu. Where is your partner Setsu?" the leader asked with barely contained malice. "I'm sorry Yahiko-sama but there was an agent guarding him. And even worst his father Minato Namikaze was there. He captured Setsu and his agent dog almost caught me. I was forced to leave the target and return. I am sorry for my failure," Zetsu finished.

The leader, now known to be Yahiko, pinched the bridge of his nose. "That is unfortunate to hear Zetsu. From here on out you will stay here since they have your face now. Itachi. Kisame. As our strongest team and having inside knowledge of Konoha I'm tasking you with the capture of Naruto Namikaze. The others will be held here until he is captured. We cannot afford to fail now. Not when our goal is so close. Nagato and Konan you two will be on standby for backup incase things go south and we have to resort to plan B. Understood?" Yahiko asked.

Everyone responded affirmative then Yahiko brought the meeting to a close. Most of the members left to their various rooms. Two preparing to leave. A blue haired woman with a paper rose in her hair and a skinny man with long crimson red hair stayed behind to speak with him.

"Yes Konan? Nagato? What do you need?" Yahiko asked. "Konan wanted to ask you about this Minato Namikaze that stopped us and I told her that I would help," the man now known to be Nagato stated. "Ah yes what is it Konan? Anything for my brother and sister," Yahiko said with a small smile.

"How dangerous is he? Sending Itachi and Kisame after this guy just because of one guy seems overboard," Konan said puzzled. "He is nicknamed the Yellow Flash. He is supposed to be one the most skilled martial artists out there. After he was elected someone tried to overthrow the government of Konoha and he stopped them single handedly. He was special forces in the last war and is very deadly," Yahiko explained.

The other two were awe struck by his feats. To single handedly take down an opposing force was amazing. "Now if you'll excuse me I have preparations to make and you two should get prepared just in case. This is of utmost importance," Yahiko said walking away. The others nodded and left to get ready.

 **In Konoha with Kiba**

Kiba was in the kitchen cooking dinner for his boyfriend when he got a sudden strange chill down his back. Out of reflexes he reached under the open drawer he was using grabbing a gun he had taped down there. Naruto wasn't home at the moment so he tiptoed around the apartment with it drawn and cocked.

He didn't find anyone around so he texted Naruto. "Hey babe you almost home?" Kiba texted nervous. "Yeah walking in the building now," Naruto sent back. Kiba sighed and went back to the kitchen to finish cooking putting the gun away. Still though he couldn't shake that feeling that something big and bad was coming. All he knew is that nothing would ever hurt Naruto. Not while he's still breathing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: I know I know I'm very evil to you all but I don't want to finish this story too fast and it's a great set up for the next chapter. You can all guess what's coming but probably not the outcome. Hope you all enjoyed it. As always fave, follow, and review to let me know. And until next time. Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Begin to Decay

Chapters: Secrets Begin to Decay

 **A/N: What's up ya'll its me again as always and with my new partner in crime KD. Say hi to the two people that read these KD. So yeah KD has returned again to beta this one for me as well cause he's a super awesome friend like that. So as you can see by the title some juicy plot going on in this chapter now let's just see if I can actually make it a decent length. Real world fics are so hard for me to write lol. Anyway enjoy!**

 **B/N: Hello! I'm KD or Kai as I usually go by on here! Whichever works. I'll be sticking around for awhile I hope haha!**

 **A/N: You can stay as loooooong as you like.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the day after Kiba had felt something strange in the air and yet nothing had happened. He had almost started to believe that he'd imagined it but after the day he's been having, it confirms that he isn't going mad.

When Kiba woke up he could smell someone outside in a tree but decided to bide his time before confronting them. He wanted to see what they might do in case they were didn't even want to risk contacting Minato for the fear that if it was an enemy his cover could be blown. Minato wasn't exactly someone to be mistaken as the war hero that he was.

Naruto was just starting to wake up beside him, so Kiba decided to go get breakfast started for them. Ten minutes later Naruto walked out and hugged him from behind only wearing t-shirt of Kiba's, that barely covered him.

"Good morning kibs. Whatcha making?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"Oh just you favorite breakfast." Kiba answered with a small smile, continuing to pay attention to the food in front of him. Naruto gasped hard.

"Breakfast ramen! You're the best boyfriend ever!" Naruto exclaimed squeezing him tight around the stomach.

"Easy there, babe, you're gonna strangle me. I swear, sometimes I think you love ramen more than me." Kiba chuckled.

"Not more than you just as much as you." Naruto said sounding serious. He never joked about his ramen or about their relationship. It was one of the things Kiba found most endearing about him.

"Now go put on some actual clothes. You remember what happened the last time you ate ramen like that. There's still what looks like a burn mark down there," Kiba laughed. Naruto turned red then raced back to the bedroom to change. He hated when Kiba brought that up. It made him sound careless which he could be but most of the time he wasn't.

Kiba set the bowls down in their usual spots and sipped his coffee waiting for his blonde boyfriend to come back. While Naruto was changing he smelled another person come up to the other and watch the house. With no message from the Hokage yet he knew they couldn't be friendly.

Naruto came back dressed in basketball shorts and a t-shirt that fit him. He started to dig in. When he finished he stood up and got some more while Kiba was only half done with his first bowl. Naruto ended up eating five bowls before he was finally done. Kiba only had two.

"So I was thinking that maybe we should go over to your dad's place today." Kiba suggested hopefully.

"My dad's? Ok! Sounds like fun." Naruto said happily. He was glad that his dad and boyfriend got along so well. His dad, well he could be a tad overprotective at times. But Naruto knew it was cause he was his only child and his mother had died during childbirth. It had always been just the two of them and even with his dad running the city he had always made time for him.

After they had finished eating Kiba had showered while Naruto tidied up a bit. After he was done Naruto jumped in. Kiba took this opportunity to kit up. He wore his six-holster vest that contained two 9mm berettas, two full auto G18s, and two sawed off shotguns. It also carried four extra mags for both of the sets of pistols and sixteen extra shells for the shotguns which were only double barreled.

Kiba wasn't taking any chances of not being prepared. He didn't want to blow his cover in case nothing happened or he would've brought his assault rifle along too. He had knives strapped on, in every place imaginable and even had stun batons up his sleeves of the jacket he was wearing. It was a black trench coat that was lined with Kevlar on the inside and even more ammo and knives in the pockets.

Kiba was a one man arsenal and even if he ran out of all that he was a deadly martial artist. There was a reason he was an international super spy who was wanted in three different countries under different aliases.

When they left the place, locking it behind them, Kiba could smell the watchers following them from the trees. Kiba really hoped they didn't try anything but he was ready for them if they did.

They got about half way there when Kiba heard the cocking of a rifle. He only had a split second to react. He pulled Naruto quickly to the left. Where they had been walking a bullet was lodged in the pavement.

"Stay down." Kiba spoke to Naruto who didn't know what was going on having not seen the impact.

"Kiba what's going on? You ok?" Naruto asked concerned from the abrupt change in Kiba.

"No, we are not ok. Naruto there are some things I haven't told you about me and I was hoping I wouldn't have to. Cliff notes version is; I'm a secret agent assigned to protect you by your father and there are currently two men trying to kil youl. So what I need you to do is to take cover down here and keep your coat tight around you. I had it lined with Kevlar like mine just in case." Kiba explained quickly. Before Naruto could react Kiba pulled out his berettas and moved out towards the area where the bullet had made impact. Tracing the bullet line in his head he found the most likely position for the shooter.

He saw the glint of the scope and fired a shot at him. The man rolled out of the way, so it missed but then another man popped up a few feet from where they were and let loose a flurry of bullets at Kiba.

He dove behind a nearby dumpster and returned fire. He glanced checking that Naruto was in the building like he had pulled him to. He was and Kiba continued firing around the dumpster. One gun was aimed at the man in front of them and the other at the sniper a few blocks down.

At the end of his clips he returned fully behind the dumpster and then immediately heard bullets pinging off of it. The dumpster was thick, the perfect shielding for him. Kiba pressed a button on his watch and shouted.

"Mayday mayday. Code red on asset. This is agent Inuzuka requiring immediate assistance. I am under heavy fire and in need up back up anyone there?"

"Roger Agent Inuzuka. Agent Uchiha is en route to your location. Hold position and do not let them get the asset." The voice on the intercom ordered.

"Roger that Inuzuka out." Kiba said. He reloaded his pistols then began to fire back again. He could see the sniper move from his position and start to come closer to him switching to his own AR.

Kiba dropped his berettas and pulled out the G18s. He sprayed around the dumpster at them and heard the two men scatter. He jumped out of his hiding place and moved closer after reloading, keeping both trained on where he smelled them.

They both popped up and were met by gunfire causing them to bounce back down. Kiba pulled a flash bang out of his side pocket and threw it behind them. They scrambled out of their hole and opened fire on Kiba once more so he jumped to cover behind a car dropping his guns.

He was down to his last set and pulled out the shotguns. They were two double barreled shotguns. It was rare for Kiba to have to resort to this but these guys were drawing out this fire fight longer than expected. Kiba really hoped they were out of ammo or almost at least.

He fired a blast at their spot denting the metal from the high velocity impact rounds he had loaded into them. The shot from the other went right through the metal.

One of the enemies' barrels appeared there and began shooting at Kiba but that was exactly what he was hoping for. He fired his shotguns right at it and heard a scream on the other side. He had succeeded in incapacitating one of them. Now for the other.

Before he had time to reload, however, both of the men jumped out and surrounded him.

"Enough! Play time is over! The guns were a nice courtesy so you'd die easy and quick. But now we are gonna rip you limb from limb!" A monstrous blue fish looking guy screamed. He had a big clothed wrapped rifle on his back and he appeared to have filed down teeth. Next to him was a normal looking guy with jet black hair. He was tall and lanky. He looked calm and relaxed like he was ten steps ahead.

Kiba recognized them both from their wanted posters. The blue guy was Kisame Hoshigake, an S ranked criminal wanted for attempted assassination of the Mizukage. The other was Itachi Uchiha, wanted by his own nation for the mass murder of his entire family.

Kiba was a little less sure that he could take them both on but he knew he had to for his Naru. He wouldn't let them lay a finger on him.

"I'm honored to fight two strong opponents such as yourself. Your reputations proceed you. Might I ask why you are attacking us?" Kiba tried stalling for the time being.

"You know damn well why. We want that blonde guy and we will kill you to get him. You're obviously not a civilian kitted out like that," Kisame observed.

"No. No, I am not a civilian. I'm Special Agent Kiba Inuzuka. Though you may know me better as the international assassin The Wolf God." Kiba threatened hoping to put them off balance.

"The Wolf God eh? I thought you'd be taller," Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Why does everyone say that?!" Kiba exclaimed clearly exasperated. He was 5'7, dammit. He was not short. He slipped a baton out of his right sleeve and drew a tanto from inside his left pant leg. "So are we gonna fight or just talk. Cause I'm itching to kill one of you and capture the other. Guess which one hehe," Kiba smirked.

They both rushed him at once. Kiba parried Kisame's katana with his tanto and jabbed his baton at Itachi keeping him at arm's length.

Kiba exchanged blows simultaneously with both of them occasionally switching which weapon was in each hand.

He decided to get some space so he threw up his baton and drew knives rapidly chucking them at the both of them. They jumped back quickly avoiding them as Kiba caught his baton.

Sasuke showed up a few minutes later and, seeing Itachi, went into a rage grabbing him and running off to fight him. With it now one on one Kiba could easily handle Kisame.

He had finished quickly with a sharp rap of the baton against his head sending 70 volts of electricity through him disrupting the synapses in his brain. He lost consciousness before he even hit the ground. Sasuke had similarly taken out Itachi and had bound him to himself.

More agents arrived just after the end of the fight and took the two agents away. Kiba went over to where Naruto was hiding and pulled him up and hugged him.

Naruto clutched onto him tight then pushed him away.

"Kiba! What the hell was all that!? What happened?! How and when did you learn to fight like that?! I'm so confused!" Naruto screamed in frustration as well as confusion. Kiba looked at him guilty and pulled him along.

"I think your father is the best person to explain it all." Kiba said gravely pulling Naruto along. Kiba knew this was gonna be tough for them but he was just glad he was able to protect him. He even ignored the sharp pain in his side and the small amount of blood coming out. This wasn't quite over yet…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: And there it is! The long awaited chapter by like 3 people of Undercover in Love. Was that ok? I know I'm horrible at fight scenes but I tried to make it action packed for ya'll. I even gave ya some cute fluff at the beginning aren't I just the nicest? Anyways as always fave, follow and review to let me know how it was! Take it away KD. Cya!**

 **B/N: Bruh you're better at fight scenes than me so hush. I'd also like to share with your readers that I forgot how to spell bullet and sat crying for a minute because of how tired I was.**

 **A/N: It's ok KD we still love you and thanx for such a quick send back that was awesome.**


End file.
